


Taking Care

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coughing, Fever, M/M, Roommates, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrible storm leads to a horrible cold, Alex is miserable and Jack lets his feelings show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Alex shivered sending more water onto the floor. He’d been caught in the worst storm in the history of Baltimore and was currently soaked to the bone. His hair was dripping freezing water down his back and causing him to shiver again, his clothes clung to his body with icy water and all he wanted was to collapse on the floor. He’d been trying to get into dorm for the past few minutes but his cold fingers were having trouble working the lock but finally it clicked and the door opened.   
He stumbled into the hall, leaving a puddle outside the door from where he’d been stood. Alex dragged himself into the living room, wet footprints following in his wake.   
“Alex? Christ, what happened to you?”   
Alex had forgotten all about his roommate Jack, the other boy who shared the tiny dorm and was sort of friends with.   
“I got a bit wet,” Alex said, running his under his cold nose.   
“Are you okay?” Jack asked, pushing his glasses his up face. He’d been sat studying until Alex had returned, trying to catch up on his reading for his classes the next morning.   
“Fi…”   
Alex was cut off as he sneezed, sending water everywhere.   
“Ugh, I’m going to have a shower,” Alex sniffed, going off toward their bathroom. Jack sighed and got up, going over to their tiny kitchen and putting on the kettle. Alex looked in need of a hot drink and maybe a touch of something else. Jack continued making the tea as he heard the sound of the shower running and Alex sneezing again. Jack rummaged around a few cabinets and found a box of tissues, putting it on the counter alongside the tea.   
After Alex was somewhat warmer again he went toward the kitchen with the intention of making something to drink only to find Jack had already done it.   
“I put some whiskey in it too, I hope you don’t mind,” Jack said, passing him the streaming mug.   
“Nah it’s good,” Alex replied, taking a sip and letting it warm up his insides.   
“That was quite a storm you got caught in, the news said it was the worst in years,” Jack said.   
“Bloody felt like it,” Alex sniffed.   
Jack pushed the tissue box over to Alex who took one to blow his nose.   
“I was going to order some Chinese, do you want anything?” Jack asked.   
“No I’m fine, I kinda just to sleep this shivery feeling off,” Alex said.   
Despite having possibly the hottest shower of his life Alex still hadn’t been able to shake the cold, shivery feeling he’d come in with.   
“I think I’m just going to go to bed, thanks for the drink though,” he said.   
Jack nodded and bid him goodnight. 

The thing that made their dorm special and so small to fit in all the important things like a kitchen sink and shower, there had only been room for one bedroom. So Jack and Alex had to share, this wasn’t normally a problem. Two single beds at either side of the room with separate desks and chest of drawers. When Jack finally decided to go to bed it was quite late and he had to be quiet as not to wake Alex who was curled up under as many blankets as he owned. Jack got into his own bed, set his alarm and closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the light snoring coming from across the room. 

Alex was woken like he was every morning, to the sound of Jack’s alarm. He groaned and turned over, burying his head under his pillow. It took a few seconds but Jack finally turned it off. He heard the sounds of Jack getting up and rolled back over on to his back, staring up at the ceiling. It felt like there was an elephant sitting on his chest and his head felt stuffy and gross. He must have caught something after being soaked in the rain the day before, fucking brilliant. Alex moved to sit up and gave a weak cough into his fist. With Alex’s luck it was Thursday and he his most important class. He grumbled to himself and started the slow challenge of getting ready. He could already hear the sound of Jack in the shower so made his way to the kitchen, thinking maybe some tea would help wake him up a bit.   
Alex had just sat down with a cup when Jack came in, hair damp from the shower and t shirt on backwards.   
“Your shirt is on the wrong wa….” Alex was cut off as he sneezed.   
“Oh shit, thanks. Not coming down with something are you?” Jack asked, as Alex blow his nose.   
“Nope, I’m fine.”   
“Okay, well I’m going to be late. See ya tonight yeah?” Jack asked, straightening his now front ways shirt.   
“Yeah.”   
Jack grabbed an apple from the counter before disappearing out of the door. Alex finally let out the coughs he’d been holding on to, they only made his chest ache more and his head pound. It was going to be a long day. Though unlike Jack his classes didn’t start quite as early so he had time to drag himself to get ready. By the time he’d get dressed and shoved a beanie over his unkempt hair he felt somewhat exhausted, he pulled his scarf over his mouth and coughed. Catching himself in the mirror he looked awful, all pale and red nose but it didn’t matter, it wasn’t like he had a choice. 

Throughout the day Alex coughs and sneezes only got worse. He was sniffly mess and felt horrible. His throat was scratchy, his head felt full of rocks, his chest ached like someone was trying to pull him apart and his nose was dripping like a tap. But he made through all his classes, even if he’d had to hide at the back as not to disturb anyone with his constant coughing. When Alex finally returned to the dorm he just wanted to curl up and maybe sleep forever but there was a pile of books with his name on (Literally he had to write his name on everything or Jack would steal it). He dumped his bag by the door and slumped down at his desk, the remaining tissues at his side with a mug of tea and began. Alex hadn’t gotten much done by the time he he heard the dorm door open and Jack stumble in.   
“Alex, do you want some tea?”   
It was their routine, whoever came in last would offer to make the drinks, admitted it was usually Jack.   
“Yes please,” he called back, breaking into another coughing fit.   
Alex’s nose was running yet again but he’d run out of tissues and instead of risking coughing again to call for Jack, he just got up and went to fetch some more for himself.   
“Christ Alex, you look awful,” Jack said, upon seeing his roommate looking like a ghost with a bright red nose, wearing a hoodie at least twice his size and messy hair sticking out from under his beanie.  
“I’m alright,” Alex mumbled, taking another box of tissues from under the sink.   
“Well hmm here’s your tea,” Jack said, putting the hot mug in Alex’s hands.   
“Thanks,” he said before turning to quickly stifle a sneeze into his arm.   
“You really don’t sound well.”  
“I’m fine,” Alex sniffed, carrying his tea and tissues back to their room.   
Jack followed Alex and watched as he put everything on the desk and went back to his books.   
“You’re studying, really? You look like you’re ready to die.”   
“Thanks,” Alex mumbled.   
“Seriously though, are you alright?” Jack asked.   
“Yes I’m fine, now leave me alone. I’ve got studying to do,” Alex snapped.   
“Well hmm okay then,” Jack muttered, leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.   
Alex sighed and rubbed his aching head, he hadn’t meant to snap at Jack but he really needed to get this work done and he felt awful enough as it was.

Alex was only able to get halfway through when there were a knock at the door. His head had been pounding and he’d had to stuff a tissue up his nose just to stop it dripping on his work.   
“Alex, food is here.”   
Food? He hadn’t said anything about food, in fact he didn’t even feel that hungry.   
“I’m fine.”  
“Come on Alex, when was even the last time you ate? I got you chicken soup.”   
If he was honest he couldn’t remember when he did last eat but why was Jack worrying about it? He didn’t normally quiz Alex about what he’d been eating. Sighing Alex got up and opened the door.   
“Okay, I guess I could do with something,” he said when he saw the concerned look on Jack’s face.  
Jack smiled and Alex followed him back to the living room, collapsing on the couch. Jack brought over the food and placed a bowl of hot chicken soup in Alex’s lap.   
“Thanks.”   
“It’s okay,” Jack replied, digging into his own food.   
Neither of them really knew what to say next and they fell into a bit of an awkward silence. By now Jack had figured Alex obviously wasn’t going to admit to being sick and he couldn’t think of anything to talk about as he tried to ignore the boys constant coughs and sniffles.   
“Is the soup alright? I didn’t know what you liked…” Jack asked, lacking for something better to say.   
“It’s good, thank you,” Alex said, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.   
“My mum always used to make me soup when I was sick.”   
Alex didn’t reply, ate the last spoonful and stood up.   
“I better get back to studying,” he said.   
“Really? You’re going to go back to it?” Jack asked.   
“I’ve got to finish, some of us would actually like to pass their end of year exams,” Alex snapped.   
Jack was slightly taken aback as Alex stormed back to the bedroom. He just sighed and flicked the tv on, if Alex wanted to be difficult that was his problem.   
For the next couple of hours Jack could hear the continued noise of Alex’s coughs and sneezes through the wall, he sounded no better and Jack doubted he’d taken anything for his awful cold. It was late by the time Jack moved himself from the couch toward his bed, Alex had fallen quiet a while ago so Jack hoped he was finally getting some rest. Except he found Alex slumped over his desk, snoring even louder than before.   
“Oh Alex…”   
Jack sighed and put his hand to Alex’s shoulder, trying to wake him.   
“Wake up, Alex.”   
“What… What’s going on?” Alex asked, he sounded stuffed up and exhausted.  
“Go to bed.”   
Alex nodded and coughed into his arm before stumbling over to his bed. He collapsed on to it and pulled the duvet around him, curling up facing away from Jack.   
“Night.”   
Alex didn’t reply but there was the sound of snoring again. Jack chuckled lightly before getting into his own bed and hoping he could fall asleep half as fast. 

Unfortunately for Alex his sleep didn’t last long as he was woken with an awful hacking cough. His chest felt like it was on fire and by the time he was able to breathe again there were tears in his eyes. Alex groaned and curled back into the covers, pulling them up to cover his nose as he sneezed. He was trying not to wake Jack across the room but he was making such racket. Alex sniffed and coughed into his fist, closing his eyes to try and get back to sleep even though he knew it was pretty hopeless.   
“Alex?”   
Dammit now he’d woken Jack.   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” he croaked.   
Jack sighed and there was the sound of shuffling then the door opening, the light from the landing leaking into the room. Alex curled up further in his duvet and sneezed, that stupid itch in his nose just wouldn’t go away.   
“Alex?”  
He looked up and saw Jack standing above him.   
“I got you some tissues,” he said, flicking the light on beside Alex’s bed so he could see.   
“Thanks,” Alex mumbled, moving his sore body up so he was leaning against the headboard.   
“I hmm also got you some medicine, I didn’t know what you liked so I got a bit of a mixture,” Jack said, placing a few bottles on the nightstand.   
“When did you….”   
“When I went out for dinner, I thought you might need some.”   
“Well err thanks.”  
Alex didn’t really know what to say, he’d never expected Jack to do anything like this for him. He reached for the bottle of Nyquil but couldn’t open it and ended up coughing into his arm.   
“Come here.”  
Jack took the bottle and opened it, pouring out the dose for Alex before giving it to him.   
“Why are you doing this for me?” Alex sniffed, swallowing the thick gloopy medicine.   
“Someone needed to take care of you,” Jack said, giving a small smile.   
“Oh…”   
Jack didn’t really know what to do next, Alex was so obviously sick and miserable and it seemed there was something else there, something he wasn’t saying.   
“Can I get you anything?” Jack asked.   
“Some water?” Alex asked before he broke into coughing.   
Jack nodded and went to get the ill boy his drink. When Alex was able to calm his breathing, he slumped back against the headboard and sighed.   
“Here you go,” Jack said, placing the glass in Alex’s shaky hands.   
Alex took a few sips before passing the glass back to Jack and closing his eyes.   
“How are you feeling?” Jack asked.   
“How’d ya think?” Alex croaked.   
“Do you feel feverish at all?” Jack asked, pressing the back of his hand to Alex’s forehead.   
Alex was surprised by the action, no one had done that to him in a very long time. Probably his mother at a young age but never since.   
“You’re a bit warm, are you cold?”   
Alex nodded and shivered a little.   
“I think you’ve got a bit of temperature, would you like another blanket?”   
“Please.”   
Jack went over to his bed, picked up one of his blankets and took it over to Alex.   
“I don’t want to take your covers,” Alex sniffed.   
“It’s okay, you’re sick.”  
He placed the blanket over Alex and let the boy to wrap it around his shoulders.   
“Thank you for this, it’s really nice of you.”   
“No problem, do you need anything else?” Jack asked.   
“No, I’m okay,” Alex said, curling back into his covers.   
“Night then Alex, I hope you feel better.”   
Jack turned the light off and went back to his own bed. As he laid down he couldn’t help but think there was something Alex wasn’t saying. He’d been so surprised at Jack’s help and look of shock on his face when Jack put his hand to his forehead. Jack couldn’t help but thinking there was something more there. 

Jack was woken by his alarm as usual, the loud beeping dragging him out of his dreams. He rolled over to turn it off and saw the bed opposite was empty. He was surprised Alex was up so early, neither of them hadn’t gotten a great deal of sleep as Alex’s coughs had woken them both through the night. Jack sighed and got up, he actually wanted to go back to sleep but he needed to find out where Alex had gone. Just to make sure he hadn’t passed out somewhere or something. Jack only had to follow the sound of coughing to find Alex huddled up on the couch, Jack’s blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and a box of tissues in his lap.   
“Hey, you’re up early.”   
“Oh hi… Sorry, I thought you might like some sleep so I…”   
Jack just nodded and sat down beside his sick friend.   
“How are you feeling?” Jack asked.   
“Pretty awful,” Alex coughed, as body nearly bending double as he tried to keep his lungs inside his body.   
Jack rubbed his back to try and help calm him. It took a moment but finally Alex was able to breathe again.  
“Okay?”   
Alex nodded and pulled the blanket more around his shoulders, he was feeling more shivery than the night before.   
“Can I?”   
Jack raised his hand to try and indicate what he wanted to do.   
“I guess?” Alex replied.   
Jack pressed his hand to Alex’s forehead, it felt warm and and clammy with sweat.   
“I think you’ve got a fever, you should probably take something,” Jack said.   
“Nah, I’ll be okay.”  
Alex just curled up on the couch and closes his eyes.   
“You really should have something, can I get you some medicine?”   
“I’m okay, really,” Alex croaked.   
Jack sighed and ran a hand through his messy bed hair. He was about to leave Alex to get some rest when the boy was forced to sit up with a horrible hacking cough.   
“Christ Alex.”  
Jack quickly got up to fetch Alex some water, putting the glass in the shaking boy’s hands and pulling him take a sip.   
“Better?”   
Alex nodded.   
“Going to actually take some medicine now?”   
“I guess? I don’t normally have medicine,” Alex admitted.  
“You’re not one of those weird people who don’t believe in it, are you?” Jack asked.   
“No, I just never had any around.”   
“Oh… Well, would you like some now?”   
“Okay,” Alex gave in.   
Jack returned a moment later with some Dyquil and more water.   
“Here you go, this should help,” Jack said, giving Alex the cup of medicine.   
Alex took it and winced at the taste.   
“Yeah it doesn’t taste good, I know, but you’ll feel better.”   
“If you say so.”   
They fell into a bit of an awkward silence once again, neither really knowing where to go from there.   
“Have you not got class today?” Alex asked.   
“Nope, I’ve got a free day.”   
Okay so that was a bit of a lie, he did in fact have classes today and would probably get in from his Professors when he didn’t come in, but there was no way he was leaving Alex on his own.   
“You don’t have to stay with me, you should go out or…  
Alex stopped as he sneezed, a tissue pressed to his raw nose.   
“I was just going to hang around here, it’s not I really want to go out in this weather.”   
The storm that Alex had gotten caught in had only gotten worse and water was now pouring from the sky in great sheets.   
“I guess not,” Alex sniffed.   
“Fancy watching a movie?” Jack asked.   
“Yeah okay.”   
“Anything you want?” he asked.   
“Whatever you like,” Alex replied.   
Jack hopped up and started searching through their large collection looking for something suitable. Finally he settled on the first Star Trek, with Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto. He saw Alex smile as the title screen popped up and knew he’d made the right choice. Jack made himself comfortable on the couch next to Alex and the boy even shared a bit of his blanket so they were both covered. 

“Jack, can I ask you something?”   
They’d just got to the bit where Kirk and Scotty had gotten on to the Enterprise and up till then it had been quiet between the pair. Them both more interested in the movie than making awkward small talk.   
“What’s up?” Jack asked.   
“Why… Why are you taking care of me? I hmm know you don’t have a free day but yet you’re here watching movies with me and giving me medicine. Why?”   
Jack was rather shocked by the question, he’d always been the caretaking type it ran in his family but he’d never once been questioned by it.   
“You looked so miserable, I just wanted to help. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything, I can stop if you want,” Jack said.   
“It’s just…. No one’s ever really taken care of me before,” Alex admitted, looking at his lap. He couldn’t meet Jack’s eyes.   
“What, never?”   
Alex shook his head.   
“Well maybe when I was very little but I don’t remember. My mum… She died when I was a baby and my dad was never much of caring type. He did care of course, he made sure I had everything I needed but he was never good at showing his feelings and would always work a lot. I guess it was how he dealt without mum but I was left to cope with things on my own.”   
Alex’s voice was so small and sad that Jack swore he could hear his heart crack. He had no idea Alex had had such a sad family life, no wonder he acted so strangely when he’d tried to care for him.   
“Oh Alex, I’m sorry. I never meant to upset you with any of this, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”   
Jack wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulders, as he looked like he ready to burst into tears.   
“It’s okay,” Jack whispered as Alex sniffed and buried his face in Jack’s shoulder. Alex stayed like that for a while, Jack just ran his fingers through Alex’s tangled hair in hopes of comforting him.   
When Alex finally moved again the movie was getting close to his final battle scene. He sat up and looked at Jack with reddened eyes.   
“Thank you Jack, for everything.”   
Jack smiled and put his hands on Alex’s cheeks, wiping away the stray tears before leaning in and gently placing his lips to Alex’s. He pulled back after a moment, the taste of Alex still on his lips.   
“I’m sorr…”  
Jack didn’t get to finish as Alex had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down for another kiss. As the final battle and the enemy ships exploded in the background, fireworks exploded inside as they kissed once again. Alex finally pulled away, panting slightly and hair even more messy from where Jack had run his hands through it.   
“I’m sorry, you’re going to get sick now,” he said.   
“I don’t even care, that was worth it,” Jack replied.   
“How long?”   
“I don’t know, a while,” Jack said, as Alex cuddled into his side.   
It was true Jack had been trying to hide his ever growing feelings for his roommate but finally the walls had fallen down but in the best way possible.   
“Maybe getting sick isn’t so bad, when you have someone to take care of you,” Alex said, a small smile on his lips.   
“I promise to take care of you, as long as you do it for me when I no doubt get your cold,” Jack teased.   
“I’m not sure I know how,” Alex replied.   
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”   
Jack kissed the top of Alex’s head and pulled him close. Alex rested his head on Jack’s chest, never in million years did he expect things to turn out like this, not even in his wildest dreams. He actually had someone who took care of him and someone he wasn’t afraid to show they cared. Alex felt his heart flutter and smiled, maybe things could turn out for the better after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> Wow that was along one huh? I hope you liked it!   
> Thank you for sticking around and reading my stuff, as always there's more to come :) xx


End file.
